This is a proposal to develop, implement, and evaluate a coordinated, multifaceted and multidisciplinary cancer education curriculum at the undergraduate and graduate levels at the School of Medicine of the State University of New York at Buffalo. The approach at the undergraduate level will involve development of a core curriculum and a cross-curricular selective program, expansion of the elective program, change in the emphasis as well as expansion of the Clinical Assistant program, and initiation of an M.D.- Ph.D. program in Cancer. It is anticipated that these efforts will culminate in the development of a Buffalo Cancer Syllabus. The graduate education planning will also involve development of a core curriculum, expansion of the elective possibilities, and a major increase in the activities of the Clinical Associates, so as to provide cancer training for pediatricians, head and neck surgeons, and general surgeons, as well as medical oncologists. Techniques will be developed for evaluation of the efforts in Cancer teaching at the undergraduate and graduate levels in the School of Medicine.